Fireflight (burning hope)
Fireflight is the lead protagonist in Fallout:Equestria-Burning Hope as well as the narrator. History Background Fireflight was born and raised in stable 17 along with her best friend Midnight ( ).Due to the rules of the stable the two were kicked out shortly after getting their cutie marks as their talents were 'irrelevant'. While in the wasteland,Fireflight began bounty hunting.She became famous for her skills and was hired by many different ponies. Once,she accepted a contract from a raider and ended up fighting to save a town.The fight resulted in the loss of her right eye and she retired before wandering the wasteland as a trader.It was after the fight when Fireflight began taking Buck. Modern Day While traveling to new Appleoosa,Fireflight and Midnight are captured by raiders.The leader of the raiders insists on Fireflight accepting a bounty hunting contract for LittlePip's cutie mark.Hearing that LittlePip was in tenpony,the pair went back to Manehattan. Traits Appearance Fireflight is a rather young pegasus.She has large wings for a mare her sizeand she is also rather tall.She keeps her red hair tied back with orange bands and her tail is tied in two places.Her left eye is red but Fireflight lost her right eye in a fight,therefore her right eyelid is permenantly closed and has a large scar on it which covers the side of her face. She always wears a pip-buck and armoured stable barding.She usually wears a battle saddle and a gun holster on her foreleg as well. Personality Fireflight has a rather intimidating nature to her which fits in well with her personality.She is reckless and also has no problem with killing but is haunted by nightmares about her time as a bounty hunter and all the ponies she killed.Fireflight has almot no regard for personal health,resorting to combat drugs in dire situations and continuing to fight while injured.She has an addiction to buck which she tries to rationalise but fails.Fireflight does not share her feeling very often,opting instead to act strong around others. Skills Fireflight has many skills in combat.She is skilled at shooting,close combat as well as hoof-to-hoof fighting but prefers attacking from above.She is also skilled in flying and making plans.However she lacks skills in lockpicking (prefering to blast the lock open with her gun) and she has extremely little knoledge of medicine and the side effects of drugs. Weapons Fireflight is skilled in using weapons.As well as owning a knife she also owns/owned: Li'l miss Rarity- A small revolver found in the carousel boutique.It is powerfull and can also shoot air when out of ammo.It is one of Fireflight's favourite weapons. Thunder and Revenge-Two large guns attached to Fireflight's battle saddle.She uses these weapons often and to great effect. The ninja sword- a large sword which Fireflight collects from her shack.She is rather skilled in using it,once decapitating a raider in once blow. Sweetheart-A machine gun seen in one of Fireflight's memories.She left it in Hoofington after Midnight was shot. Relationships Fireflight has met many ponies on her travels.Her closest friends are: Fireflight's best friend since childhood.They are like sisters and deeply care for each other Fireflight rescues Sunbeam from raiders and the unicorn chooses to travel with them. Category:Characters Category:Pegasus ponies